Little BLEACH Rants
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: You see,I got bored and mad this.Just Read it and you'll know...And now,its little one-shots of rants!


**This is something short about BLEACH and couples. Ahem:**

**Why can't everyone just get along?**

**Must we always think what couples are right or wrong?**

**Hating the opening or ending song**

**Of each episode that lasts so long**

**HitsuKarin, HitsuHina, HitsuMatsu**

**IchiRuki, IchiHime, RenRuki**

**IshiHime, IshiNemu**

**All these couples around, people fight**

**HitsuKarin: Never Gonna happen. Only a filler they met.**

**IchiHime: See any romance? Rukia's been more help than Orihime.**

**RenRuki: Ya sure, they've been through a lot. But Ichigo is what is best.**

**GIVE THE FIGHT FOR COUPLES A REST!**

**We fight for the episodes**

**We hate those dreaded fillers***

**Aizen, Gin, Tousen**

**Just seeing them, make us get pain killers**

**All these episodes**

**All the hate**

**There's no love in the series at all**

**Until one falls.**

**BLEACH MANGA**

**No fillers at all!**

**Thats right, we made the call!**

**But all the chapters, get a hold of themselves**

**that can't even but NARUTO on the shelves.**

**Bleach 392 was a dreaded moment**

**Aizen that bastard, we should've known!**

**Playing a dirty trick, **

**WE SHOULD'VE SENT MOMO BACK HOME!**

**All the fighting, its bogus**

**All the hatred, is what we hate**

**One thing comes alone so everyone would fight **

**Thats how BLEACH is popular, since its actiony.**

**We all have our nicknames****

**We all have our disagreements*****

**But can't you see?**

**Leave everything be!**

**BLEACH isn't about war between couples or episodes**

**Or how many time's Rangiku's boobs jiggle!**

**ITS ENTERTAINMENT FOR THEIR FANS**

**Doing the best they can.**

**Guys go gaga over the girls**

**Girls go gaga over the guys**

**SwimSuit Episode gave guys boners (maybe)**

**Or made the girls nosebleed!**

**Lets face it**

**No time to take it**

**We all have our couples**

**But is that reason to hate?**

**Personally I like HitsuHina and IchiRuki**

**I got comments on about how HitsuKarin is better**

**Screw that, you like your couple and I like mine**

**We're all the same, but we have our differences**

**Before I knew fanfiction existed, I acted out stuff when I was alone**

**Once I came across the site, I read anything that seemed interesting.**

**I don't critisize, and neither should you.**

**Give them a good comment on the fiction they worked so hard on!**

**I always say:**

**'I really don't like this pairing but good job'**

**Or along the lines of that!**

**Why can't everyone say the same?!**

**I lose track on a lot of things**

**So do you I bet!**

**Why I type this,**

**I am gonna regret.**

**Tite Kubo made BLEACH for our enjoyment**

**See where it has gotton us?**

**More chapters, more episodes!**

**Big deal, lets not make a fuss!**

**Sure the fillers are a pain**

**We want Aizen to die!**

**He hurt so many people!**

**Momo, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Kira... Hisagi, Komamura!**

**I really don't care**

**None of this is fair**

**I am crying**

**Shinigami Are DYING**

**Just because of Aizen**

**Just because of Espada**

**We have been waiting for this moment**

**To see who's gonna win!**

**Battle Start!**

**Soul Society VERSUS Hueco Mundo!**

**Grimmjow already died.**

**And several are injured.**

**Orihime getting captured**

**She's useless, besides her healing power**

**Aizen got her on purpose to make people go to Hueco Mundo.**

**Renji and Rukia disobeyed laws now**

**Who's gonna win?**

**Shinigami or Espada?**

**We all want the Soul Society to win**

**I don't want any torture... neither do we....**

**We make these fanfics for a reason**

**For amusement, for good comments**

**I am getting sick of reading 'stupid' or 'haven't you seen episode 132'**

**I got it bad, maybe you do to!**

**I get bored and type my mind on OpenOffice**

**Never update stories I have.**

**But a lot of my stories are fricken popular.**

**Mostly its because of Hitsugaya being tortured******

**People dig stuff thats interesting!**

**I had gotton so many comments and met new friends on here!**

**One is Captain Mishiro!**

**We talk a lot on Youtube, fanfiction, and Deviant-art now!**

**Now I'm just babbling**

**But in each story, there's a favorite.**

**One that makes the author, or authoress, not judgin'**

**Pink out the best one, that gives ideas.**

**We make OC's because we're bored**

**Its ture, I have about 10 to 15**

**We make one-shots without thinking**

**and make the characters OCC(original character creation, duh)**

**Big deal, we put warnings... maybe**

**No need to hate**

**Appreciate!**

**We like fanfictions! Thats why we're here!**

**Why make accounts?******

**So we can fav a story.*******

**Become anonymous********

**A author/authoress can not reply********

**I am just babbling!**

**But I am up to 4 pages of hate and love in the fanfiction world!**

**Why... why...**

**A lot of questions due to this love... and this hate**

**Take this little piece of advice after what I wrote**

**Leave a comment, please make it good**

**If you don't listen, I'll delete it**

**Because I make a good point!**

**Comment nicely, please.**

* * *

** I disown BLEACH. It is owned by Tite Kubo.**

*** You know what I'm talking about. We want the war not the Zanpaktou Ark!**

**** There's Shiro-chan, there's Kenny, there's Ken-chan, there's Ichi. Get the picture?**

***** About the couples and about what happens next.**

****** If you read some of them, its mostly Hitsugaya as the main character.**

******* I'm alright with an account so I can reply but...**

******** I hate this a lot. I want to reply but I can't! Dx**

**Thank you for your time,**

**~AnimeLuver4everandevr**

**AKA Hisaki (OC)**


End file.
